


one good thing

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Transformer Sparklings, baby is just there, how'd he get a baby? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Galvatron has some weird new parent anxiety and Cyclonus helps.





	one good thing

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have watched a combined 10 minutes of G1. most of those ten minutes contained Galvatron and Cyclonus but i don't really know many fine details, such as what their house looks like or if they even have one.
> 
> i woke up angry and depressed and my mind conjured this imagery which generated enough dopamine to get me out of bed. it was too cute not to write and share.

It was late and the light in Galvatron’s quarters was still on. Cyclonus paused, considering the situation, then knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Galvatron lay on his side, curled up in a ball save for one arm that stuck out towards the sparkling on the other side of the berth. His hand loosely grasped a small, soft arm, one of his digits resting in the sparkling’s palm. He was asleep and Galvatron studied him intensely.

“What are you doing?” Cyclonus asked.

“Waiting for him to disappear.”

Cyclonus stepped closer.

“Good things don’t happen to us,” Galvatron muttered. He stroked the little hand with tenderness he had never shown anyone else before, and would never show anyone besides the sparkling.

Cyclonus knelt by the berth and raised a hand. He glanced at Galvatron, saw no warnings, and caressed his thumb across the sparkling’s cheek. He stirred and sighed but didn’t wake. “I will protect him as I protect you, my lord,” Cyclonus said. “I won’t allow anything to happen to him.”

“I know,” Galvatron replied blandly.

“He’s really here, and he’s really yours.”

“You’re not just saying that to me?”

“I wouldn’t, Lord Galvatron.” Cyclonus stood and moved his hands closer. “Let me take him tonight. You tended to him last night and need the rest.”

Galvatron looked briefly conflicted, then withdrew his arm and watched Cyclonus pick up his son. “Bring him back in the morning.”

“Of course, my lord.” Cyclonus braced the sparkling against his chest with one arm and with his other turned off the lights. He paused by the door and glanced back, watching Galvatron’s red optics slowly shut down.

Cyclonus closed the door and continued to his own quarters. The little one woke up on the way and started making quivering little noises, not quite cries. He rubbed circles on the sparkling’s back, soothing him.

“You _are_ inexplicable,” Cyclonus said softly, slipping into his room and turning on the light. The sparkling probably needed to be fed before he would rest again. “But that wasn’t just talk for my master, you know. You have my protection.” Galvatron, all the Decepticons, had been given one good thing, and they would keep him; that Cyclonus swore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope this generated dopamine for you


End file.
